


Part 18: Brian

by oiuytrewq36



Series: Straight to Number One [6]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiuytrewq36/pseuds/oiuytrewq36
Summary: When Justin tells me that he’s gotten his memories of the prom back, I don’t know what to say, so I don’t say anything. I pull him against me and wrap my arms around him, tight as I can, the way I used to in the early days after the bashing when the smallest things could terrify him.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Series: Straight to Number One [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891456
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	Part 18: Brian

When Justin tells me that he’s gotten his memories of the prom back, I don’t know what to say, so I don’t say anything. I pull him against me and wrap my arms around him, tight as I can, the way I used to in the early days after the bashing when the smallest things could terrify him. 

He’s crying, silently shaking against my shoulder, and it takes me a few minutes to realize I’m doing the same thing. I don’t know how long we sit like that, clinging to each other, but eventually he loosens his grip and pulls back to look at me.

He takes one of my hands in both of his. “You were laughing and smiling the whole time. No one told me that.”

I can’t do anything but look at him.

“We were beautiful. The way you kissed me...”

My voice feels rough, sticky. “We gave everyone there a show of a lifetime, that’s for sure.”

He smiles, a tremulous watery smile that makes me want to hold him and never let go. “You practically declared your love in front of my whole school, and you didn’t tell me.”

I close my eyes, just for a second, and let myself go back to that night, really remember it, for the first time in years.

“I didn’t know how to tell you.” I pause, because that’s not completely true. “I didn’t want to tell you. You were so young, and I was-”

He puts a hand on each of my shoulders. “When did you know?”

I don’t want to look at him now, but I have to. “About five minutes before you took a bat to the head.”

He makes this terrible sobbing noise, and I pull him into my chest again, mourning, not for the first time, the lost months, maybe years, that we owe to Chris Fucking Hobbs. I feel Justin quivering against me, and just for a moment, I hand over control to the tiny, terrifying part of me that’s eternally screaming to beg him to take me, ruin me, love me forever.

Into his ear, I murmur, “That isn’t when I fell for you, though.”

He turns his head, leans away just enough to look at me.

“That happened on the night you stole two tricks away from me without even really having to try.”

Justin gasps, softly, and presses back into me, holds me tighter. “All that time?”

I turn my head to kiss his neck, his jaw. “All that time.”

He grabs my face and kisses me greedily, desperately, and I give just as good as I’m getting, clawing at his hair, his back, groaning into his mouth.

Suddenly, he’s standing up, wrenching me off the couch, dragging me towards the bedroom, and then we’re on the bed, kissing savagely and tearing at each other’s clothes. Hands on either side of my head, he breaks away just long enough to gasp “God, I love you,” and I try to respond but he’s devouring me again, hot and frenzied and furious.

He rips open a condom, reaches for me, and I realize that this isn’t what either of us needs tonight. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looks at me, face flushed and tearstained and kiss-battered, breathtaking. I take the condom, reach for his dick, and he whispers “Brian-”.

I hate myself as I say it, but only a little, which is progress. I think. “I need you.”

He whimpers, then nods. I roll the condom on and lie on my back, wait for his questioning look and nod when it comes.

The sound he makes as he slides inside me is like nothing I’ve ever heard, not even on any of the previous times he’s fucked me. He feels huge, thick and hot and hard, and I let myself have this, allow the pure carnal pleasure of it to take me over as he rocks into me with sinfully wonderful aim.

He makes a little sobbing sound that vaguely resembles my name, and I realize that I’m whispering “I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours” into his ear, digging my nails into his back. I want to plead for more, deeper, harder, _God_ , but it’s too much. I can’t, even now.

But it doesn’t really matter, because he’s doing it anyway, kissing me deep and frantic as he pumps into me faster and faster. I think I moan _I love you_ as I come, I think I might scream it, and he’s shuddering on top of me, gasping and sobbing and clutching me closer to him.

When it’s over we seize each other again, not saying anything, just breathing together. Then he lifts his head until our eyes meet.

“I’m glad I remember,” he says, softly, stroking my cheek. 

I take his hand and kiss it. “So am I.”


End file.
